charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Last Temptation of Christy
The Last Temptation of Christy is the'' fifteenth episode'' of the eighth season and the 171st overall episode of Charmed. Summary Paige begins to realize the difficulty in dating a mortal when Henry tries to immerse himself in her magical world. She finds herself even more conflicted when a suitor, Sir Simon Marks, arrives hoping to convince her to marry him so they can become the ultimate magical couple. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' ''To Call a Lost Witch :''Power of the witches rise :Course unseen across the skies :Come to us who call you near :Come to us and settle here. Billie reversed this spell to send herself to Christy. Phoebe or Piper later cast it to summon Billie and Christy back to the Manor. BOS CallLostWitch.jpg|The entry in the Book of Shadows. 8x15CallaLostWitch1.png|Billie arrives in the Scather Demons' lair. 8x15CallaLostWitch2.png|Billie and Christy arrive at the Manor. 'Potions' *Phoebe brew some quick potions to go up against the Demons that were coming for Christy. 8x15QuickPotions1.png|Phoebe working on the potion. 8x15QuickPotions2.png|Phoebe adds another ingredient. 8x15QuickPotions.png|Phoebe coming down with the potions. *The Scather Demons brew a Triad Summoning Potion '''to summon the Triad to their lair. 8x15TriadSummonPotion1.png|The Triad Summoning Potion. 8x15TriadSummonPotion1,5.png|A Scather Demon ignites the potion. 8x15TriadSummonPotion2.png|The Triad arrives in the lair. *Paige made a '''Divining Potion to divine for signs that would lead the Charmed Ones and Billie to Christy. 8x15DiviningPotion1.png|Paige adds the last ingredient. 8x15DiviningPotion2.png|Paige watching if any signs pop up. 8x15DiviningPotion3.png|Nothing comes up. 'Powers' *'Telepathy:' Christy shared a telepathic connection with the Scather Demons. She also telepathically talked to Billie. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Simon Marks, Paige and Wyatt. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to orb a lamp at Simon and to orb a fireball away from Billie. Simon used it to orb Piper's bags into her trunk. Paige later used it to orb Billie's burning jacket off of Billie's body. *'Fireballs:' Used by the Scather Demons leader to vanquish another Scather Demon. The Scather Demons also used it to attack Billie, Christy, Paige and Piper and to ignite a potion. *'Shimmering:' Type of Teleportation used by Scather Demons. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Billie to fling several Scather Demons and to move her trash can closer to her. Simon used it to move a stick to fight Henry and to fling Henry. Billie later used it to move the fire from Christy's fireball to the Scather Demons. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to blow up a Scather Demon. *'Pyrokinesis:' Christy set the couch, the paper in the trash can and Billie's jacket on fire. *'Healing:' Used by Paige to heal Henry. *'Conjuration:' Used by Simon to conjure up roses for Paige and a white glove. *'Optical Fire Bolts:' Used by Candor to vanquish a Scather Demon. *'Remote Orbing:' Used by Paige to orb Simon away. *'Hypnosis:' Used by the Triad to put Christy in a trance. *'Fading:' Type of Teleportation used by the Triad. 8x15P1.png|Christy knows the Scather Demons are coming. 8x15P2.png|Simon orbing in. 8x15P3.png|Paige orbs a lamp at Simon. 8x15P4.png|The Scather Demon leader vanquishes a Scather Demon with a fireball. 8x15P5.png|Paige orbing out with Phoebe. 8x15P6.png|Simon orbing out. 8x15P7.png|Simon orbs Piper's bags into her trunk. 8x15P8.png|Simon orbing out and back in. 8x15P9.png|Simon orbing out. 8x15P10.png|Christy knows the Scather Demons are coming now. 8x15P11.png|Scather Demons shimmering in. 8x15P12.png|Two Scather Demons create fireballs. 8x15P13.png|Billie flings them. 8x15P14.png|Wyatt orbing out. 8x15P15.png|A Scather Demon throws a fireball. 8x15P16.png|Piper blows up the Scather Demon. 8x15P17.png|Paige orbs the fireball away from Billie. 8x15P18.png|Christy sets the couch on fire. 8x15P19.png|Two Scather Demons shimmering out. 8x15P20.png|Paige healing Henry. 8x15P21.png|Simon orbing in. 8x15P22.png|Simon conjures roses for Paige. 8x15P23.png|Simon orbing in. 8x15P24.png|A Scather Demon creates a fireball to ignite a potion. 8x15P25.png|Candor vanquishes a Scather Demon. 8x15P26.png|Billie moves the trash can closer to her. 8x15P27.png|Christy sets the paper in the trash can on fire. 8x15P28.png|Simon conjures a white glove. 8x15P29.png|Christy put Billie's jacket on fire. 8x15P30.png|Paige orbs Billie's jacket off of Billie. 8x15P31.png|Paige orbing out. 8x15P32.png|Paige orbing in. 8x15P33.png|Simon telekinetically moves a stick to fight Henry. 8x15P34.png|Simon orbing out. 8x15P35.png|Henry is flung by Simon. 8x15P36.png|Paige orbs Simon away. 8x15P37.png|Billie gets telepathic messages from Christy. 8x15P38.png|Christy is put in a trance by the Triad. 8x15P39.png|A Scather Demon throws a fireball at Billie. 8x15P40.png|Two Scather Demons throw more fireballs. 8x15P41.png|Billie flings a Scather Demon. 8x15P42.png|Billie flings another Scather Demon. 8x15P43.png|A Scather Demon throws another fireball. 8x15P44.png|Billie flings another Scather Demon. 8x15P45.png|Christy creates a huge fireball. 8x15P46.png|Billie telekinetically moves the fire towards the Scather Demons. 8x15P47.png|Paige orbing in with Henry. 8x15P48.png|The Triad fading in. 'Artifacts' *'Book of Shadows' - The Halliwell Family's magical tome. In addition to spells and potion recipes, the Book of Shadows contains information on warlocks, demons, and other supernatural beings. It was created by their ancestor, Melinda Warren, and was passed down every generation. *'Marks Scroll' - A scroll with information on Simon Thaddeus Reginald Marks and his family. 8x15BoS.png|The Book of Shadows 8x15MarksScroll.png|Phoebe reading the Marks Scroll. Beings Magical Beings Mortals Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|right|The Last Temptation of Christy WB Trailer * This episode marks the first appearance of Marnette Patterson as Christy Jenkins. * Paige heals Henry for the second time. The first was in Payback's a Witch. * It's revealed that Christy is a firestarter, like Tyler Michaels from the season 4 episode Lost and Bound. * Jason Shaw reprises the role of Greg, the fireman who dated Piper for while during her separation from Leo during season 6. * The Title of this episode is a reference to the film The Last Temptation of Christ ''(1988) * The WB Trailer did not mention Christy or the fact that she has even returned. * Despite a relationship between witch and whitelighter being forbidden at the time and the fact that Paige had to be hidden from the Elders, this episode introduces another Whitelighter-Witch hybrid, Simon, born around the same time. This seemingly odd development is never questioned by the characters nor properly explained. * In this episode, we learn that Paige is ticklish on her third toe (left foot) and right below her neck. We also learn that she only salts her popcorn on the right side, never the left, and that she cries EVERY time she watched the Wizard of Oz. * This is the only episode to have Christy,s name in the title Glitches *When Henry is proposing to Paige, a green outline can be seen around them from the green screen. *When Piper gets in her Jeep, a sticker can be seen on the driver's window, yet when she is inside, the sticker is gone. International Titles *'French:' La Bataille de Christy *'Serbian:' Poslednje Kristino iskušenje *'Czech:' Britský nápadník ''(British Suitor) *'Slovak:' Posledné pokušenie Christy (The Last Temptation of Christy) *'Spanish (Spain and Latin America):' La última tentación de Christy Photo Gallery Screen Caps Category:Episodes Category:Season 8